


The Gift of Release

by orphan_account



Series: Convoluted [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of short works exploring Zeus and Hera’s marriage and relationships.THIS SERIES WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENES, INCLUDING VARIOUS KINKS, BDSM, INFIDELITY, AND OTHER CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE SUITED FOR SOME READERS.AUTHOR’S NOTE: I’d like to extend a warm thank you to Redninja and Lambkt. The unwavering support and feedback the two of you have given me has been indescribably important in posting this series. You guys are the best, and I am so grateful.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Convoluted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603621
Kudos: 17





	The Gift of Release

Zeus frowned as he heard the door slam, a sure sign that his wife was home and unhappy. He listened as her heels clicked down the hallway and up the stairs, he looked down at his phone as he heard the faraway sound of their bedroom door slam shut, it was well past midnight and he knew that she had been working all day. His lips twitched in a small smile as he could hear the faint banging of her slamming things around in their bedroom.

Despite what almost everyone else thought, he and Hera had developed a unique relationship that worked for them. They didn’t always see eye to eye, and there were times that the two of them fought so passionately that it could have torn the sky apart, but they loved each other and they shared many of the same desires that they were unable to satisfy with others. Hera maintained a tight grip on the control that she held over almost every aspect of her life; there were moments when she needed to simply be allowed to stop thinking, stop making decisions, and just trust in someone else. And that was where Zeus came in.

He shuffled the papers on his desk into a neat stack and set them in a drawer before getting up and quietly leaving his study. He slowly ascended the stairs, listening to the continued sounds of frustration coming from beyond their bedroom door. He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, letting her work out some of her frustration before he shut down the destructive behavior. It had taken them a few centuries to learn that if Hera wasn’t given an outlet to work out her anger, it would consume her until she couldn’t contain herself and lashed out at whoever was nearest – most often him.

Zeus quietly opened the bedroom door and stood, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest as he watched her go through her vanity, seeming to aimlessly open and slam the doors shut in an effort to find some forgotten item. He cleared his throat and she shot him a glare before turning back to what she was doing. “What’s wrong, Bunny?”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped without even looking up at him.

He grinned, he loved when she got into these moods. He thought the anger was sexy on her, the way it flushed her cheeks and brought frustrated tears to her eyes. He simply watched her from where he stood, amused as she opened the same drawer for a third time and slammed it closed again after rifling through it. Finally, she stopped and rested her palms flat on the vanity top, she hung her head and sighed. Zeus walked over to her and stood behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged gently for a moment before reaching up and pulling the pins out of her coiffed hair. The yellow curls fell down her back and he gently teased them apart with his fingers, he let the tips of his fingers lightly run over the skin on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

“What do you need, Bunny?” He spoke quietly into her ear, his voice tickling the sensitive skin of her earlobe. He leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of hers on the vanity, trapping her underneath his body as he lightly ran his lips across her neck. Hera’s body softened against him, becoming just a bit more pliant. She exhaled, letting go of a little more of the tension holding her body stiff against him. Zeus wrapped one of his arms around her waist, grounding her to him, and swept her golden hair over one of her shoulders, exposing the zipper at the back of her dress.

Zeus rested his fingers on the zipper, not wanting to pull it down to expose her back until he had some sign from her that she was willing to give herself to him tonight. Hera straightened herself, pressing her back against Zeus and closing her eyes as she felt his hands on her. He ran his fingers along her rib cage and sternum, his touch light and teasing, promising Hera that he would indulge her need to let go and let someone else take control. “Zeus…” She whispered breathlessly, focused on the featherlight touch making his way down her stomach.

“Tell me what you need, Hera.”

Hera let her head fall back, resting on Zeus’ shoulder as she whispered against his jaw. “Take me tonight. Make me yours.” She pressed her lips to the rough skin of his jawline, lightly brushing her lips across the course hairs that had grown since he shaved that morning. “Please,” she breathed, her lips still touching his skin.

Zeus smirked, his dick twitched slightly at the word that so rarely left her lips. He pulled her zipper down slowly, letting his thumb drag across her bare skin as it opened to reveal her soft, golden glow. “Do you want me to repeat the rules?” Hera nodded, eyes still closed as she leaned into his touch. “I want you to acknowledge each rule as I tell you, now is the time to renegotiate anything you don’t want tonight. Understand?”

Hera nodded slowly, opening her eyes to look at Zeus in the mirror in front of them.

“You stay where I tell you, don’t move unless I give you permission.” He slipped her dress over her shoulders, slowly dragging the fabric over her skin and dropping it to the floor around her feet.

Hera watched as Zeus’ eyes roamed hungrily over her body, she could see the silent appreciation for her thin frame and subtle curves. “Yes,” she whispered as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Zeus slowly ran his hands down her arms, watching the goosebumps form in the wake of his touch. “You may touch me, but not if it means moving from where I’ve put you.”

She bit her lip as his he lifted one of her hands, his fingers tracing the lines of her palms before placing a kiss in the center of the sensitive skin. “Y-yes.” His lips moved to the inside of her wrist, trailing soft kisses up her forearm and into her elbow.

“Tonight,” his fingers quickly undid the clasp of her bra as his lips touched her upper arm, “I don’t want you to speak unless it’s in response to me.” He pulled the red lace garment off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground.

She struggled to speak as Zeus’ lips made their way over her shoulders and to the back of her neck, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck, “Yes.”

He almost couldn’t hear her, the whisper barely distinguishable from a breath. Zeus hooked his fingers in her red lace panties, “Do you remember the safe words, my love?” Hera nodded breathlessly, but Zeus continued as if she hadn’t answered. “If you’re reaching a limit, I want you to use the word ‘light,’ and if you need to immediately stop whatever we’re doing, ‘dark.’ You may speak to use these words at any time and I’ll take care of you.” He slid the lace over her hips and down her thighs, letting the lace brush against her skin so that she could enjoy the sensation. “Do you have any questions, any changes Bunny?”

Hera shook her head and shakily answered “No, I don’t.”

“Good,” Zeus looked at her in the vanity and Hera could see the want in his eyes as he took in the sight of her in her full glory. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, watching as Hera’s gaze travelled over his muscled chest. He trailed one finger up her waist and whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. “I want you to go wait on the bed, hands and knees.”

Hera didn’t move for a moment, Zeus could see the gears spinning in her head as she fought her impulse to maintain her tight grip of control, but ultimately her physical needs won out and she nodded before moving to the bed. Zeus watched her in the vanity as she crawled onto the bed, he could see her take a deep, steadying breath as she waited for him as he instructed. She was facing away from him, unable to see what he was doing.

Zeus turned to her, crossing the room in a few strides. He could see her deep breathing, an indication of her apprehensive anticipation. “Do you consent to submit to me, Bunny?”

Hera dragged in a breath before answering loud enough to be heard from where he was standing, “Yes.” It never failed to add to the anticipation when he went through all of the basics as if they were newlyweds again and they were playing for the first time.

“Do you consent to being tied down tonight?”

Hera hesitated for a moment, realizing he was asking an important question about what she wanted from him, but the warmth blossoming between her legs was enough of an answer that she breathlessly whispered, “Yes, please.”

Zeus snapped his fingers and a red rope appeared, one end anchored over the edge of the bed and the other end piled in front of her. He slowly wrapped it around her wrists and tugged until she was forced to lower herself down onto her elbows. He touched her back softly as she gave the ropes a light tug, testing how much pull she had. “Do you consent to the spreader for your ankles?”

Hera’s eyes widened at the thought of being completely at his mercy, unable to resist his every whim. Fluids blossomed from her core, glistening like nectar in the light of the bedroom. “Y-yes.” She felt the leather cuffs attach to her ankles and heard the metal sliding as it forced her legs wider apart.

Zeus ran his hands down her back, starting at her shoulder blades and working his way down over her ass, trailing his finger along the glistening line of her wet snatch. Hera gasped as he circled her clit with a fingertip, close enough to send waves of pleasure through her but not on the bud that would give her a quick release. Zeus watched as Hera’s back arched, pressing herself against his finger in hopes of intensifying the sensations, he drew careful circles, occasionally running his finger back up, away from the center of her pleasure and back down. When he could feel her body tensing against the ropes, pressing hard into his touch in an effort to reach her climax, Zeus pulled his finger away and left Hera whimpering on the bed. Her mind scrambled to come out of the haze of pleasure he had built around her as she strained to hear any hint of what he was doing.

Zeus quietly moved to the vanity, his eyes quickly finding his target. He picked up her wooden hairbrush, feeling the flat back with the heel of his hand as he curled his fingers around the stiff bristles. He turned back to Hera, noting how her hips moved in quiet anticipation as she waited for him. He ran his free hand up the back of her thigh, trailing his finger dangerously to her wet opening, and drug his fingernails lightly over the curve of her ass, sending a shiver up her spine as she pulled against the ropes at the sudden burst of sensation.

“I’m going to spank you, and I want you to count each stroke.” She nodded breathlessly, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as a hot pit of need began to form like a knot in her stomach. Hera jumped slightly as Zeus gently touched the curve of her ass with the back of the hairbrush, making her wonder what he was planning to use on her. She didn’t have time to think on it, as Zeus raised the brush over his shoulder and brought it down against her ass with a deafening crack.

Hera let out a sharp cry as the pain spread across her skin, quickly followed by a tingling wave of pleasure as she sucked in a gasp of air. Hera steadied her breathing and panted, “One.”

Zeus stroked her velvet skin with the palm of his hand before raising the brush and cracking it against her ass again, watching as Hera’s hips bucked with pain and the pleasure that followed on its heels. “Two,” she panted, tugging against the red rope on her wrists as she tensed against the waves of sensation. He brought the brush down sharply, three times, in rapid succession, overwhelming Hera with waves of burning pain that tightened her nipples and tensed her muscles as she pulled hard at her confines with taut muscles. “Three, four…five…” She whimpered the numbers as she fought the tears building in her eyes. She could feel the emotions that she had been holding in pushing closer to the surface, building in her chest and seeking a release.

Zeus turned the brush over and ran the bristles over the sensitive skin at the tops of her thighs, watching Hera shudder with the sudden change in sensations. Her muscles jumped as he gently caressed her skin with the sharp points, she clenched and unclenched her fists as she fought to control her breathing. Zeus gave her a moment to adjust to the new feeling before quickly flipping the brush over and bringing it down hard on her flesh.

Hera yelped in shock and pain, but a moan quickly escaped her lips as the pain subsided. “Six,” she said loudly as she fought for control of her voice. Zeus quickly brought the brush to her backside again, not giving her time to catch her breath or gather her thoughts as another shockwave of pain bloomed through her. “Ah!” Hera cried out with a sharp gasp, “Seven!”

Zeus could hear her coming near her emotional edge, he could tell that he was close to pushing her to the release of emotions that she desperately needed after the last few weeks of tedious and frustrating work that seemed to yield little to no results. Zeus pulled his arm back, preparing to bring the hairbrush down with more force, and he swung hard at the tops of Hera’s thigh. He connected with the tender flesh where her thighs and ass connected, the force causing a ripple through her thigh. A sharp sob broke through her voice as she cried out, “Eight, fates!” Zeus didn’t give her time to recover before he brought the hairbrush down with a deafening crack against her other thigh that rivaled the first. A single tear slipped down Hera’s cheek as she slowly rocked over the edge of the release he had been aiming for and she whimpered “Nine…”

Zeus could hear the crack in her voice and he brought the brush to her thighs once more, as hard as he could muster without actually hurting Hera. A sob broke through her voice as she forced out the number “Ten.” Tears slipped down her cheeks and Zeus released her hands from the red rope that had anchored her to the bed. He used the spreader bar to flip her onto her back and climbed over her, gently cupping her cheek in his hand.

“Let it out, my love. You’re safe here, I’ve got you.” He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, tasting the salt of the tears that had pooled over them. He held her wrists gently in his hands and brought them over her head as he kissed her jaw and down her neck gently. He pressed his body to hers, reminding her with the light pressure that he was with her, shielding her in this moment of vulnerability. He continued to rain purple kisses all over her neck and chest until her sobs subsided, leaving her breathlessly trying to get a grip on her thoughts.

Zeus kissed her lips again, softly reminding her that he was still with her, paying close attention to her every move. Hera turned her head to him and drug her lips across his without actually kissing him. He brought his free hand up her hips and over her waist, he gently moved his hand over her breast, teasing her nipple with the calloused heel of his hand before settling on her collarbone with his fingertips resting at the base of her throat.

“What do you need Bunny?” She could feel his lips grazing hers as he asked the question and her attention turned to the overwhelming need that she felt growing in her core. Hera tried to close her legs, a desperate attempt to bring some sensation to her aching slit, but realized her legs were still bound in the spreader bar, leaving her unable to offer herself any relief. Zeus could feel her thighs struggling against the bar and a knowing smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He slid his hand up her throat, his fingers resting on her jaw and turning her face away from him as he whispered directly against her ear, “Tell me what you want.”

Hera inhaled a sharp, desperate breath of air as the warmth of her arousal ripped through her hips and up into her belly. “Zeus, please,” she whimpered as he gently held her wrists tightly above her head.

“Please what?” She could hear the devilish grin in his voice, but his fingers on her jaw kept her head turned away from him. She knew that if she fought him, it would be easy to escape from his grasp, but she felt deliciously powerless in his grip.

Hera shivered, her body quivering with anticipation and need. “I want – I need to feel you inside of me.” Her chest heaved with the sharp inhale as she heard herself beg, “Please, Zeus. Fuck me.”

Zeus brought the hand from her throat, gently tracing her collarbones and the line of her breast plate with an excruciatingly slow, featherlight touch as his hand moved lower. His hand ran down her stomach and over the mound between her hips, his fingers dipping into her impossibly wet center. Hera arched against him, grinding her hips into his hand as his fingers delved within her. She gasped and let a moan of pleasure escape her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as waves of pleasure washed over her.

The spreader bar was a persistent reminder of her complete surrender to him as she fought to close her thighs in an attempt to pull his fingers closer to her opening. Hera panted with the overwhelming sensations of his fingers moving inside of her, “Oh, fates,” she panted as she turned her face to his. Her eyes locked on his, her green irises shimmering with a yearning that he rarely saw. She whimpered and her eyes involuntary closed as his fingers moved deeper. He was captivated by her beauty as he moved his fingers inside of her, carefully caressing her core in a determined attempt to bring her as close to the edge of her pleasure as possible. He bent his fingers slightly, touching the spongy center of her core, and Hera lurched against him, forcing him to use his strength to hold her wrists above her head as he watched the lines of pleasure pass over Hera’s beautiful face.

“Zeus,” she cried out as her body bowed and arched beneath him, her eyes snapped open and focused on him, “Please, fuck me.”

Zeus paused for a moment, then gave his fingers one last thrust, hitting Hera’s pleasure point with startling precision before he withdrew and quickly unbuttoned his pants, releasing his erection from the confines of his slacks. He positioned himself carefully, resting the head of his dick against her warm opening. He lowered his head and nipped at her earlobe before whispering against her pulse, “How do you want me, my love? Hard or soft?”

Hera whimpered as her hips undulated against his cock, the light pressure of his head mercilessly teasing her entrance. “Hard,” she panted. “I want to feel you take me.” She moaned as he pressed against her, entering her ever so slightly. “I want you to own my pleasure,” she breathed the words against him and Zeus fought to maintain control of himself as he pushed himself into her.

Hera moaned with overwhelming pleasure as Zeus buried himself to the hilt in her wet center. She contracted around him, her muscles tight with pleasure and impending climax that he had artfully denied for too long. As he felt her adjusting to his length, Zeus pulled out of her and rocked his hips hard against hers. He buried his dick in her, every thrust harder than the last as he drove her closer and closer to the edge of her desire. Hera desperately arched against him as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, dulling her senses while simultaneously overwhelming her. Zeus kept a firm hold on her wrists, heightening the intensity of the sensations coursing through her with the restriction of movement.

He could feel Hera’s muscles gripping his cock, pulling him close to the edge with her. Zeus closed his eyes for a moment and the spreader bar holding her legs apart disappeared and Hera instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, raising her hips to his to allow him deeper entry into her core. He pumped hard and fast, his own breath coming in quick bursts as he drove Hera over the edge of her own climax.

Hera cried out and tightened her legs around him, an orgasm ripping through her with earth shattering force. The contractions of her wet sheath quickly brought Zeus to his climax and he came, long and hard inside of his wife.

He released her wrists and she instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Zeus laid on top of her for a moment, desperately trying to gather enough strength to lift his body from hers. He slowly pulled himself from her tight opening and gently scooped her into his arms. Zeus sat, leaning back against the headboard with his wife curled up in his lap, his arms draped around her.

A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks and he stroked her hair as she slowly came back to herself in the wake of the intense release of emotion and pleasure. He pressed gentle kisses to her hair as she nestled herself into his embraced and closed her eyes. He shushed her quietly, stroking her back tenderly as Hera slipped into sleep laying against him, focused on his heartbeat as she let everything slip away from her and she drifted into a contented sleep. Zeus sat, holding his wife close to his chest as if he were keeping her from falling to pieces. He stroked her back lightly, watching the calm rise and fall of her chest as she breathed deeply. Zeus looked over at the clock, realizing it was well past the time that he and Thetis had agreed to meet for dinner. He was sure that he had a dozen missed calls and texts waiting on his phone, but for the moment he didn’t care. His Queen needed him, and Zeus was content to hold her close to him, to care for her completely, until she was ready return to her normal role.


End file.
